


Yes, Teacher

by hahaemotion



Category: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson bbc Sherlock
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Pining!John, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Fetish, Slow Build, Student John, Teacher Kink, Teacher Sherlock, blowjob, inexpierenced john, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaemotion/pseuds/hahaemotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stuck teaching a chemistry class at Sunview High school in the U.S, Sherlock is less than happy teaching a bunch of dumb teenagers, that is until he meets one he is sure to never forget.</p><p> ((UNFINISHED))</p><p>(Disclosure!!!! This is my first professional fanfiction, but everyone has to start somewhere, right?)<br/>ALSO: Follow my tumblr :-)))) @hahaemotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

SHERLOCK POV 

 

What a bore, Sherlock thought in growing frustration at the boys in the college chemistry class. They were five weeks into school and the boys could still not comprehend chemical properties, what were they, rocks? With a large sigh Sherlock sat at his desk and looked out over his students who continued to do their work in absolute silence. A student fidgeted in his seat. 

"Um Mr. Holmes?" 

"Come here. Now." 

The boy quickly extracted himself from the desk and hurried towards Sherlock at his desk. 

"Now, what do you need Mr...." he trailed off, inhaling sharply. 

"Watson, John Watson, Mr. Holmes." 

Sherlock quickly regained composure, painting his face with passiveness and disinterest. 

"Yes well, Mr. Watson, what do you need or did you just come here to chat?" 

He saw the boy quickly blush and turned away, giggling slightly. It was the most beautiful sound Sherlock have ever heard, even more beautiful than the sound of Mozart's "Fugue."

"No Mr. Holmes I only came to ask you a question, I've been getting behind on learning in chemistry lately and I don’t understand a lot of it. I was wondering if whenever you are free I could come in and you could help me, I know it's a lot to ask but I just want to be the best student I can be." 

Sherlock looked at him quizzically, deducing whether he was being truthful or not, deciding quickly he was telling the truth. 

"I have never been asked to tutor someone but I can see that you need help, I will help tutor you." Sherlock let his words sink into the boy's brain before continuing. 

"Every night, starting tonight, from 5:00pm to 7:00pm you will meet me in my classroom. You shall not be late or I will not help you. Understand, John?" 

Sherlock saw John inwardly sigh with relief, and smile. 

"Yes sir, see you tonight." and with that John turned on his heel and walked back to his seat. Sherlock breathed the breath he had not realized he had held in and stared at the boy who was now engrossed in his homework. The bell suddenly rang, and John's eyes snapped up from his homework locking into a stare straight into Sherlock's. Sherlock cleared his throat and fought the blush blooming on his cheeks and looked away. Everyone quickly packed their things and left quickly, John being the last to leave. 

"Goodbye Mr. Holmes. I look forward to tonight, I will be here!" he said hurrying from the class. 

Sherlock was sure he hadn't looked forward to something as much as he did tonight, then anything else in his whole life.

*****  
The rest of the day Sherlock was anxious. After school was over and the final bell had shrilled throughout the halls, he heard shouts as the unruly children ran through the halls, packed like sardines. He closed his door quickly catching glimpses of the teens, "nothing but dirty, hormone driven children" Sherlock said to himself as he closed his door and sat as his desk. He quickly began grading the papers arranged in the messy drawers he had established at the start of the school year. At around 4:30pm Sherlock finished his papers he had been grading and folded his arms across his chest. Sherlock began to wonder if John would even come, "probably not... He's probably off with the others doing something he shouldn't." Sherlock said out loud, shifting in his seat. He turned toward the clock every couple minutes, this time it reading 4:56pm. All of a sudden there was a loud flurry of knocks on his door, making Sherlock jump slightly from surprise. Sherlock quickly rose and hurried to the door, he opened it to reveal a breathless John Watson who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I am so sorry, I got caught up at home. Hopefully you are still willing to help me."

He posed it as a statement but with question in his voice.

"Are you still willing to learn?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled, looking into Sherlock's eyes, "Yes, Teacher."


	2. Meeting with Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late it probably will be badly wrote, coming from my phone but let's go for it. I honestly don't know who's perspective I'm writing in so....

"Please take a seat, John."

Sherlock said, sitting down at a desk ajacent from where he pointed for John to sit. He folded his legs under the small desk with little to no trouble. Sherlock gazed indifferently at John as he sat down heavily and pulled out a small folder labeled "Chemistry" in messy handwriting across the crinkled front. 

"sorry I was so late, I didn't mean to but my mom decided she wanted to have a row, if I'm being honest with you and I got caught in the middle of it and couldn't get away."

John fidgeted under Sherlock calculating stare and did not meet his eyes.

"Quite alright, you were on time and a few minutes early. Next time I might not be so forgiving, John."

"I understand, I'll be early next time. Mr.Holmes I-" 

"Quite. fine. Let's get to work so we don't fall even more behind."

For the next two hours John took notes as fast as his hand would go and as fast as he could comprehend his words which flowed so easily out of the man's mouth. At about 6:45pm, Sherlock abruptly stopped and looked John straight in the eyes, squinting at him.

"Have you written all this that I've said down?"

"Yes Mr.Holmes."

"Honestly, John, just call me Sherlock. It is much more practical then Mr.Holmes."

"Yes..." John hesitated for a moment. "Sherlock."

Sherlock got out of the chair and wondered around, standing right behind John and leaned over to gaze at the paper. John felt the hot breath escaping Sherlock across his neck.

"Good. I see that you can write fast that is good."

John internally shuttered as the man's voice reverberated through his body.

"Yes, I tried to get everything thing I cou-" His voice cracked slightly, John swallowed and licked his lips, finding his will to speak. "As best as I could."

"Well, it is time to retire from this lesson, Don't you agree?" Sherlock asked still hovering over Johns body.

"Ye-Yes. I will see you tomorrow at class."  
John's breath was coming in fast bursts but he tried to control it. As he tried to stand, Sherlock did not move and his back pressed up against Sherlock's torso, ushering a surprised "oomf" from John as he sat back down.

"My apologies, John."

Sherlock spoke into John's ear, then retracting completing and going to his desk to gather his things. John quickly stood up, filing away his folder to his backpack as quickly as he could. Sherlock gathered his things and they both finished at the same time and as they both walked to the door John made a silent gesture for Sherlock to exit first. As Sherlock walked past John and through the door, John could not help but stare at Sherlock's butt as he walked by. He licked his lips and followed Sherlock into the hallway.

"I am going this way, are you?" Sherlock surprised him by asking the question.

"Actually I have to this way..." John said pointed the opposite direction.

"Well, John. See you in class tomorrow."

"Thank you...Sherlock, for helping me tonight."

"Trust me, It was my pleasure, John." Sherlock said as he sauntered in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, comments?


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter went pretty well, sorry they are so far apart but I just get so busy to where I cant really do anything but homework, anyway hope you like it :-)

Sherlock slowly unlocked the door to his small apartment and climbed the stairs. He usually wasn't home this late, but no matter. I don't understand, Sherlock thought as he pondered his situation with John. John was beautiful, blue eyes, sandy hair with bangs that slowly slid into his face after a long day, his nervous giggles, everything about him made Sherlock want to sing, almost. John was his student, not just someone he had happened to meet on the street. As Sherlock sat and entered his mind palace nothing seemed to come up but John, every time Sherlock tried to bypass him but it just wouldn't work. Finally he gave up and retired to his room, "Maybe if I cant work I should catch up on some sleep" Sherlock verbally announced to the skull on the mantle as he exited the room and wandered to his bedroom. He quickly changed his clothes and hung them up, then crawled into bed, sighing as he did so. As he tried to go to sleep, his mind slowed down just a bit rendering him a bit calmer and to finally realize how tired he was. As he drifted off the only thing that stirred in his mind was one name, John.

***

John had no idea what happened, had Sherlock meant to be that way? What happened? Why would he do that if he meant to? all these questions were racing in his head as he walked through the door to the small town house he lived in with his Mother. His sister had moved out quiet some time ago to go live with a girl on the other side of the state. He sighed, "Mom I'm home!" he called tiredly into the darkness consuming the house. He looked at the dust covered clock on the wall, he had walked through the door at 7:02pm which was good considering he had a mound of homework to do. He settled on the couch and fumbled for a light, hearing the audible click and the light flare to life, he opened his backpack and began his homework. He had only gotten through a couple problems before a mop of dark curls drifted into his head, slowly forming into the perfect stature of Sherlock. John let the images flow through him the _things_ that Sherlock could do to him. John quickly tried to dismiss the thoughts racing around his mind but with little luck. He looked around, searching for his mother before packing up his things and with his backpack ran as quietly as possible up the stairs and into his room. He closed and locked the door, throwing his backpack onto the ground and flopped onto his bed. He finally cast his eyes downward to visually notice the protruding bulge that tented his pants. Groaning, he let a hand trail down his chest and unbutton his pants, slipping them off with little effort. He slowly began to palm his growing erection through his underwear feeling the pre-cum already seeping through the fabric.

"Ahhhh-" John verbally groaned and slipped his hand under his waste band.   
He grasped himself and began slowly pumping his hand. As he did so Sherlock again entered his mind, and John welcomed him back groaning softly. He thought of the things Sherlock could do to him, imagining Sherlock's hand instead of his own. He could bend him over and fuck him mercilessly until he screamed and came like a tidal wave all over both of them, sticking them together, then Sherlock would peal himself off and groan, grabbing John's hair and pushing him onto his knees and shove his erection into John's mouth thrusting in until he came straight down his throat in pure ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhh!" John yelped as his imagination got the best of him and came into his fist with utter force. His vision was completely white and he forgot how to breath for awhile. After a minute he slowly came down from the clouds and began to breathe deeply and realize he was sticky with his own cum and had ruined his shirt in the process. He slowly got up, his legs felt like jelly so he had to steady himself on the walls so he didn't fall over. John unlocked the door and poked his head out, his mom's door was shut and the light was off, Asleep, he thought and turned to head to the bathroom. He stepped inside and turned the light on, locking the door as he did so. The cum on his hand was like sap and he had a hard time scrubbing it off but managed it in around five minutes of deep scrubbing. Throwing his shirt in the hamper on the way back to his room he noticed the light on in his mom's room and quickly slipped into his. He instantly went to his bed to inspect it, nothing seemed to have gotten on the sheets which was good. Slipping into the covers he let out a deep sigh.

"What am I going to do?" he said to the darkness engulfing his room, and fell asleep to one thought that surfaced in his mind, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first professional fanfiction so I can't guarantee it being great :) Write in the comment what you think, anything helps! seriously, I need it :-))))


End file.
